


All Male Reign

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [10]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Branding, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Warming, Coming From Pain, Coming Untouched, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Incest, Lap Sex, M/M, Magic, Mention of Scat, Olive Oil Lube, Pain Pig, Punishment, Sexuality Bending, Sibling Incest, Throne Sex, Watersports, Whipping, Wooden Dildos, mention of blow jobs, straight to gay, top to bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dirty Cupid Series but can be read as a stand alone story. Leith has found himself in the new role of Royal Palace Slave Slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Male Reign

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Leith's fist pulled back some before shooting forwards to hit a bit deeper spot within Louis's rear hole. The thrusts of Leith's fists felt more like punches than the regular thrusts of a cock. Yet these punches to his enternal organs wasnt what had his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched from pain. The pain was coming from his entrance, from that round bud of muscle which was being stretched further and further open by Leith's forearms every inch farther inwards Leith went. It seems that forearms had a lot larger circumfrance than regular cocks did, but it wasnt like Louis minded. He had felt much pain in the past few weeks having his ass stretched open by cock after cock, but this pain was far more intense, and better for that. As he had learned when he lost his anal virginity to King Francis himself, with every ounce of pain he felt came an undiscrible, erotic high, much like the highs that heroine and cocaine users chase centuries later. Pain and other men's cocks were what Louis now lived for.

Louis took a deep breath in through his nose and thought about how just a little over a month ago he would consider what he was doing, or more like willingly having done to him, one of the most disgusting, sinful tortures to go through. But things had changed drasticly since then at the castle and with every one in it. And besides it was his job now to be used, King Francis had given him this role of Royal Palace Slut Slave as punishment for misdeeds. Sure when the decree of his new position in the castle came down and he was stripped of his royal titles he had been gravely upset and angry of the unfairness he felt towards it. But the strange, magical inital change had already taken place weeks before that when all the women had left to start their own kingdom and none of the men cared because for some strange reason they all now fancied one another. But still that change in sexuality and reality had made him a full-fledged top, so he hadnt been looking forward to taking it up the ass and in the mouth for the rest of his life, at least not until the moment King Francis's cock actually penetrated Louis's ass and he flet himself drasticly change from a dominate top to a submissive bottom.

Another strong thrust came from the fist within him as he felt Leith's other hand run along the raw scars and cuts embedded into Louis's naked back. Before Leith had coated his hand in olive oil and shoved his fist into Louis's ass while the king and his older brother watched from the throne, Louis had been whipped twenty times across the back for the fun of it, no reason had been given and no reason was needed, he was after all the Royal Palace Slut Slave. But Louis didnt mind, he loved it actually, pain was great, and he actual came once on the marble floor just from the whiping on his back as he remained on all fours.

With another thrust Leith's fist seemed to find a way to slide even deeper, far past the prostate by this point and reaching into areas within Louis that Louis wasnt even aware exsisted. It was beyond amazing, and the added pain of his asslips stretching farther as Leith's arms kept widening just made it that much better. The fellow stud was now close to elbow deep.

Louis tilted his head and eyes up to look at his royal majesty. He couldnt help his mind wandering as he saw that long, straining cock jutting up from the King's lap. His mind instantly fantasized having that glorious cock between his lips, being forced down deep into Louis throat as Leith continued to pound him with his fist. But saddly the King was too bussy at the moment being fucked by his older brother to do such a thing. Since Louis obviously wasnt going to get his way there, and now suddenly feeling a vaccum void in his mouth that needed filling, he shifted all his weight onto one arm and reached over with the other to grab the wooden phallus shaped object lying on the cold floor beside him and shove it deep into his mouth. The object had been made especially for him (and another one had been crafted out of the same material for the King which was an exact replica of Sebastian's dong), and even though it had been in his ass only but a three or four hours ago, he still didnt mind sucking on it and pretending it was the King's royal cock in his mouth.

It was rather amazing just how natural Sebastian and King Francis were together since the change. It was like they had been made for one another. They were together all the time now and you never saw the King on his throne unless his brother was on it too. Sebastian always sat on the bottom while King Francis sat ontop of him, both always naked from the waist down, Sebastian's cock almost always buaried deep inside the King's ass, whether it was for sex purposes or to keep his cock warm and make sure the King didnt forget his natural place in the castle. Right now the King wasnt just sitting on that giant cock though (it was well known through out the castle that Sebastian's groin held the largest cock in all the castle, possibly the kingdom), the King was using his hips to thrust up and down on it, fucking himself on it like a whore. Suddenly King Francis stopped, and it became crystal clear from both of their faces that Sebastian had just emptied his seed inside his younger half-brothers rear. King Francis lean against his brothers clothed chest and began watching as Leith and Louis continued their show for the King.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ez smiled in triumpth as he watched the scene playout before his eyes. A King being fucked by his older half brother, another prince now the slut equivalent of a court jester, and every other male in this castle now playing exclusively for the sodomite team, this was work Ez was mighty proud of. 

Ez couldnt take all the credit, a small bit of that credit had to go to his sister Lipza for without her help this would have been probably much harder to pull off. Lipza was basicly the exact oppisite of him, while Ez went about corrupting straight men Lipza went about corrupting the females. So they had gotten together and warped reality to split the country into two halfs, Lipza then leading all the females to the new half while Ez let the men remain in the all-gay man zone that had now been created.

Since corrupting so many individuals at one time was draining on his magic, he didnt make too many more alterations from there. He couldnt leave though without having some fun with the King and the King's brother. It seemed like the perfect ideal to make the King a power-bottom/submissive when it came to his older brother, yet a dominate sadist when it came to other men.

Now being back a month later, Ez could clearly see that things were running smoothly. He couldnt deny that he was actually impressed with the King, having made this Louis guy into the biggest slut here, and managed to project a pain fetish on the guy two, this Francis kid would probably make a good Dirty Cupid, or at least he would make a better one than Ez's son Leshz does.

\-----------------------------------

Louis was caught off guard as he suddenly felt Leith begin to extract his arm all the way back out, or at least until only his hand and wrist remained locked behind Louis's opening ring of muscle. Louis braced himself for what was coming and then Leith slammed his fist and arm back in with great speed and force, propelling himself in just past the elbow. Louis's cock couldnt take anymore of the assualt and suddenly his balls were churning and his cock was emptying out onto the floor beneath him, adding to the drying puddle of semen he had shot earlier.

"You ready for my cock, slut" Leith asked as his arm began to retract again, inch by inch until with a plop Louis's abused hole was left empty. Moments later Leith's large sized cock was thrusting its way into the well-used hole. Louis knew his hole had to be really stretched open for him to barely feel the cock entering him though. He did feel however, minutes later hot liquid being blasted deep into his hole as Leith unloaded his cock inside him.

Louis's expected for Leith to pull out imediately, but the cock barely softened within and Leith seemed to be in no hurry. Louis quickly realized why when suddenly his bowels were being filled with a hot stream of a liquid which definetly, without a doubt was not semen. His eyes went wide as the realization of what it was came to him. Leith was pissing in him, he was using Louis's ass as a chamber pot. Louis was filled with utter revulsion, he didnt mind being a slut, he loved the pain and the fucking, but this...this was disgusting, there was no way he could ever want this. But then Louis felt a pinch on his arm like something had stabbed him and he felt his mind set change. In what way was this disgusting, this was down right amazing. Why shouldnt he be used as a chamber pot, he was a slut after all. His ass continued to fill up with the hot liquid and Louis was now fantasizing about having his King piss down Louis's gullet, or taking a bath in all the guard's piss. How lucky was he to not only be a slut but a living chamber pot also.

The stream came to an end and Leith finally pulled out, letting the build up of sexual fluids and piss begin to drip out of Louis's hole and puddle onto the floor next to him.

Leith aproached his King and bowed before going all the way up to the throne. Francis leaned forwards and whispered something into Leith's ear, and Louis watched as a mischevious smile spread across Leith's face.

"Slut, go with Leith" the King ordered as Leith went towards the exit. Louis followed on his hands and knees (since sluts dont stand on two feet of course), wondering what was going on. Out in the hall Leith told just what was happening, Leith was taking him to see the black smith so that Louis could have the words 'Royal Palace Slut Slave' branded into both his ass cheeks. All Louis could think about was how wonderful the pain would be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh, how Easy the Mighty Fall' Ez thought to himself. It was always great to see his work thrive like this. He peered around the throne room one last time before vanishing, returning home to his house in a far away realm where he would check in with his sons and plan out events for the next days work.


End file.
